


Lilith?

by GabrieleLuanee



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Madam Spellman - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleLuanee/pseuds/GabrieleLuanee
Summary: Seus olhos de oceano agora são completamente vermelhos como o fogo do inferno , sua face é repleta de ódio e fome de vingança contra o homem que a usou , o vestido que tanto demorou para escolher repleto do sangue de toda família spellman , ela para de sentir seus pés no chão e começa a levitar coisa que nunca fez antes em toda sua vida , seu corpo irradiava raios de luz brancos e fortes.(O episódio se passa quando Lilith ainda era Mary e Zelda acaba descobrindo isso ,da melhor ,ou pior forma possível)
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 17





	Lilith?

**Author's Note:**

> Achei esse episódio perdido por ai nos meus arquivos de algo que era para ser uma fic ,se gostarem eu desenvolvo ela, se não gostarem ,vai sei lá assistir Tulla Luana pra lavar a alma
> 
> Vai ser em português mesmo ,as gringa que lute

Lilith se levanta descobrindo forças que jamais imaginou ter , com rancor de milênios guardado , ela finalmente achou o que precisava para colocar os poderes em ação , mexer com Zelda foi um pedido de guerra , seus olhos de oceano agora são completamente vermelhos como o fogo do inferno , sua face é repleta de ódio e fome de vingança contra o homem que a usou ;O vestido que tanto demorou para escolher repleto do sangue de toda família spellman , ela para de sentir seus pés no chão e começa a levitar coisa que nunca fez antes em toda sua vida , seu corpo irradiava raios de luz brancos e fortes. Lilith então fala com a voz incrivelmente mais forte e alta que nunca imaginou ter:  
  
"-EU SOU LILITH A PRIMEIRA MULHER JÁ CRIADA , CRIADA ANTES MESMO DE VOCÊ SONHAR EM COLOCAR SEUS PÉS IMUNDOS NO INFERNO , FUI OBRIGADA A SER SUBMISSA A HOMENS DURANTE TODA A MINHA VIDA NA TERRA E NO SUBMUNDO , VOCÊ LÚCIFER SEMPRE SOUBE DA MINHA FORÇA SUPERIOR A SUA , ENTÃO ME INTIMIDOU PARA QUE EU NUNCA DESCOBRISSE E CONTINUASSE SENDO APENAS SUA ESCRAVA , SENDO USADA PARA REALIZAR SEUS GOSTOS E CONTINUAR SENDO APENAS UMA CONCUBINA ".  
Zelda que estava sendo sufocada por Lúcifer cai no chão sem acreditar no que está a frente de seus olhos , sem entender o que a mulher que irradiava raios tão claros que quase a cegava era de verdade, tentando por os pensamentos no lugar e falhando , em busca de ar com a garganta irritantemente dolorida . Satã não acredita no que estava a frente de seus olhos ,seu plano de pegar os poderes de Lilith antes que ela descobrisse estava destruído , Lilith agora sabia que sua força era maior que a dele , e seu reinado perante o inferno tinha acabado .  
  
"-VOCÊ TIROU MINHA VIDA , MENTIU PRA MIM , E AINDA TENTA MATAR A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE SEMPRE FOI HONESTA COMIGO , VOCÊ ESCONDEU DE MIM DURANTE TODO ESSE TEMPO A PESSOA QUE REALMENTE SOU , A FORÇA QUE REALMENTE TENHO , SOMENTE PARA TE AGRADAR , SENDO OBRIGADA A FAZER O QUE VOCÊ QUER , PARA NO FINAL TOMAR MEUS PODERES , ACHOU QUE EU NUNCA DESCOBRIRIA SER ALGUÉM SUPERIOR A VOCÊ , MAS EU DESCOBRI , VOCÊ RECEBERÁ O QUE MERECE DESDE QUE COLOCOU SEUS PÉS IMUNDOS NO INFERNO , VOCÊ LÚCIFER QUEIMARÁ TODA ETERNIDADE!"  
  
As lâmpadas começam a falhar , mas a luminosidade do ambiente continua a mesma pela luz que sai de Lilith , o fogo das velas se acendem com chamas vermelhas que quase alcançam o teto , o fogo da lareira tem labaredas que dançam por toda a chaminé , e Lúcifer cai deitado agonizando no chão sentindo como se cada parte de seu corpo queimasse cada vez mais , se contorcendo em tentativas falhas de aliviar a dor , clamando o perdão de Lilith.  
  
"-AGORA VOCÊ QUER O MEU PERDÃO? , ENTÃO FAÇA COMO EU SEMPRE FUI OBRIGADA A FAZER , AJOELHE-SE PERANTE SUA RAINHA E ROGUE O MEU PERDÃO!"  
  
Lilith diz sorrindo em fazer algo que sempre quis , ver a pessoa que somente a humilhou e a abusou durante milênios se contorcendo tentando ficar de joelhos para lhe pedir perdão foi ótimo , ela sabia que a tarefa mais difícil dele séria olha-la nos olhos e assumir seus erros e aceitar ser inferior a uma mulher ,que foi derrotado. Mesmo depois de feito Lilith não estava satisfeita com isso ,a quantia de sofrimento dela não podia ser curada com um simples "me perdoe" de homem miserável .  
"-MEUS PARABÉNS , MAS ISSO NUNCA SERÁ O SUFICIENTE PARA APAGAR OS ANOS QUE PASSEI SENDO ABUSADA POR VOCÊ , VOCÊ QUEIMARÁ A ETERNIDADE INTEIRA LÚCIFER, VOCÊ SOFRERÁ O DOBRO DO QUE SOFRI!!!!!ADOLEBITQUE OMNE AETURN .Disse Lilith lançando o feitiço  
  
As lâmpadas da casa explodiram o fogo se apagou , um estrondo enorme foi feito , Zelda colocou as mãos no ouvido pelo som ensurdecedor , correntes de vento saía da casa dos Spellmans por todos os lados derrubando algumas árvores da floresta que Zelda tanto amava ,Zelda se agonizou com tanta magia , ela sentiu na pele o feitiço que irradiava da mulher ,ela sentia todos os órgãos corroendo ,a magia mesmo não sendo para ela , era muito forte . Lilith brilhou a ponto de deixar absolutamente tudo completamente branco por alguns segundos , quando a luz foi diminuindo devagar , e o som parou ;Silêncio, absoluto , Lilith para de levitar descendo devagar até encostar os pés no chão , Zelda tenta se recuperar da dor na garganta e na cabeça causada pela claridade , pelo barulho , e principalmente pela magia . Lilith tem os olhos da cor prata ,quase como se estivesse morta por dentro ,mas com um brilho que somente uma Deusa poderia ter ,ela anda até a sala onde estava Sabrina morta até o momento, colocando a mão sob o coração de Sabrina lhe dando um beijo na testa fazendo Sabrina voltar a vida ,mas continuando ainda desmaiada, ela faz o mesmo com Hilda e Ambrose , enquanto Zelda a acompanha caminhando e observando a ressurreição de todos, tentando entender ,porque Wardwell ou melhor Lilith dava aulas a Sabrina?Porque ela havia mentido?O único dever que Zelda sabia de Wardwell até então era fazer Sabrina assinar o livro da besta, e se Wardwell é Lilith porque ela ainda estava lá?O que ela tinha contra o Senhor da Trevas que a faria manda-lo para o inferno? Porque Lúcifer tinha tanta raiva dela a ponto de ir até sua família e matar todos por vingança? Porque ela era incrivelmente mais forte que o próprio Satanás? Ela não conseguia acreditar que a pessoa da qual transou durante esses 6 meses era Lilith, a pessoa da qual se apaixonou tão intensamente em tão pouco tempo escondia mais uma mentira dela novamente ,o que nessa mulher realmente era aliás? , ela estava cansada disso, já era a segunda vez que se decepciona com essa mulher , será que Wardwell-porra-Lilith nunca seria honesta com ela? Como ela poderia ser tão tola por se apaixonar por ela? Aquela mulher tinha uma frieza tão encantadora que a fez cega ,era ainda mais encantadora depois de descobrir que ela também tem pontos fracos e como essa mulher fria conseguia ser tão quente ,mas Zelda estava com raiva por tantas mentiras e mal sabia que ficaria com muito mais raiva quando descobrir toda a verdade.  
  
"-LILITH?!" Zelda diz sorrindo zombando da situação , mas com claros sinais de raiva no rosto.  
  
"-Fala sério qual seu problema? , porque você surgiu na nossa família do nada? O que você fez com a verdadeira professora Wardwell da Sabrina? Você mandou nosso rei para queimar no inferno! , O que você quer? Porque você da aulas a Sabrina porra você é Lilith! , Não dá mais para sentir nem um tipo de empatia por você se você não começar a falar puta merda! Brincar com meus sentimentos também estava nos seus planos? Eu deveria estar maravilhada em saber que me apaixonei pela primeira mulher e bruxa criada , mas merda eu sequer sei se você realmente me ama como diz!" Zelda diz tentando gritar mas , sua voz está rouca e a garganta doendo como nunca doeu antes , os olhos transbordando de lágrimas,ela nem se importava mais em demonstrar vulnerabilidade como antes, cansou do papel de fingir ser dura e não sentir nem se importar com nada , ela estava triste e nervosa que sequer percebeu a mulher na frente dela que também estava chorando ,Lilith estava acabada , seu corpo estava acostumado com magia , mas não com tanta , ela estava triste em decepcionar tanto a pessoa que ela mais amou na vida , a ponto de fazê-la desconfiar de seu amor , ela foi andando até Zelda com dificuldade , pois estava muito fraca psicologicamente e fisicamente destruída ,assim como Zelda.  
  
"-Zelda" Lilith diz baixo antes de cair desmaiada nos braços de Zelda.

**Author's Note:**

> se quiserem desenvolvimento da fic por favor diga se vão querer que eu coloque as musiquinha pra ouvir durante a leitura


End file.
